Legend of Zelda: Can't Turn the Tide
by KirbsterMK
Summary: First Zelda fic. From Saria's POV. Like Ocarina, but WAY different. Some mistakes. Saria goes with Link to save Hyrule, along with the other Spiritual Stone Holders. [discontinued]
1. The True Story

The Legend of Zelda:  
  
Can't Turn the Tide  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarked characters such as Link, Saria, Zelda, Princess Ruto, but I do own Tamika's name, as well as Tasha's, and Destiny's, too. This story kind of mixes the plot of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time around a little bit, so don't mind anything. This is a very different plot from Ocarina of Time, so, yeah. Enjoy, and review at the end if you feel it's worth the effort. ^_^ Gracias!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
The True Story  
  
Hello. I'm Saria, a longtime friend of Link. Before I start this story, I should tell you about what really happened when Link was brought to us Kokiri. Hyrule was in chaos, forests in flames, people running in terror, everything went wrong. It was Link's mother, Destiny, who had the idea of bringing her only son to the Kokiri Forest. She was a good friend to the Deku Tree. When the Deku Tree saw the condition she was in when she entered the forest, he immediately went to work to comfort her.  
  
When Destiny did see the Deku Tree, the only thing she did was put the basket containing her child down in front of him. Before she left to go back and fight in the war, she left Link with a special stone, and said, "Take good care of him. I'm sure he'll be a great addition," And with that, she left. After ten years, she was not seen, or even heard of. The rumors went around that she was dead, but Link knew nothing of this, so, he grew up as a Kokiri, one of us. So, now it is time to start the story.  
  
It was a bright, clear day. Link, as usual, was sleeping in. I saw a fairy fly overhead, and I saw it heading toward Link's house. I heard a few voices in Link's house, so I ran over to see what was happening, with a smile on my face. Link walked out of his house with a fairy perched on his shoulder. He was shocked to see me, but all the same, he was happy.  
  
"Hey, Link! You finally got a fairy!" I exclaimed as he walked down the ladder. When he reached the ground, he said,  
  
"Yeah. Saria, this is Navi, my fairy. Navi, this is Saria, my best friend."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Navi said happily, "The truth is, I finally got a Kokiri! Now, let's go see the Great Deku Tree, Link!"  
  
"I'll see you later then." I said as I waved good bye.  
  
Link nodded and started walking toward the Deku Tree's entrance. When he did get to the entrance, as I had thought, Mido was there guarding the path.  
  
"Hey, you can't get in here without a sword and shield!" I heard Mido's fairy say.  
  
"Ah, B.S.*! You don't need a sword or shield to see the Deku Tree!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
"If you need to do him a favor you need to!" Mido said as he scoffed.  
  
"Well, fine! I'll get a sword and shield! Just you wait." Link said as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah, you'll die before you do!" Mido started laughing. Navi flew over to him, and bopped him on the nose to shut him up. She flew back over to Link, who was smiling at Navi's efforts. I ran up to Link.  
  
"Hey! I can help you find the Kokiri Sword!" I said jumping up and down in excitement, "Can I come?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Link replied with a smile. I led Link and Navi to a hole in the wall on top of a hill. I crawled through, and heard Link following behind me.  
  
"This doesn't look too safe," Navi said.  
  
"Ah, don't be a chicken. We just started on this adventure, after all. Plus, if we need to visit the Deku Tree, we need a sword and a shield. I can't wait to see the look on Mido's face when I return to him all equipped!" Link beamed as we crawled out of the hole. I got up off the ground and turned to see a huge rock rolling around a square piece of risen land.  
  
"That's what we have to dodge," I said as I pointed to the rock. I saw Link's face go pale.  
  
"You m-mean we have to pass that thing?" Link said, quivering.  
  
"Oh, it'll be easy," I said, "A lot easier than anything the Deku Tree will want you to do." I heard Link sigh.  
  
"Yeah, and watch, after this I'll be embarking on an adventure to save the land of Hyrule." Link said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, you never know, it just might happen," Said my own little fairy, Tasha.  
  
We watched the rock carefully, and when we got our chance, we ran to the right, then to the left, and to the right again, where we found a big treasure chest. Link stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Well? Don't just stand there! Open it!" Navi exclaimed, a little too overexcited.  
  
Link walked up to the chest, and slowly, carefully opened it. He reached into it, pulled out a small sword, and held it up with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"You found it! You found it! You found the Kokiri Sword!" Navi squealed with delight.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get out of here." Link said as he watched the rock again, and timed it carefully. I ran straight, then left with the other's following closely behind. I ran straight again, and looked behind me to see Link ran toward me. I rushed him into the hole, then went into the hole myself. When we got back to the other Kokiri, we started talking.  
  
"So, what do you think the Deku Tree will want you to do?" I asked Link as we walked through some long grass.  
  
"Hey! I found a 5 rupees!" Link exclaimed. He put the rupees in his pocket and said, "Well, maybe the Deku Tree will want me to run an errand or something, but I can't think of anything that he would want me to do with a sword and a shield."  
  
"The Deku Tree may want you to scare of enemies!" Navi said.  
  
"Or maybe he wants you to go into the Lost Woods!" Tasha said, excitement building up in both fairies.  
  
Link sighed, "Yeah, and then I'll get lost. I've never been in the Lost Woods before."  
  
"That's why they call it the Lost Woods, silly!" Navi said, apparently happy and full of energy.  
  
I giggled. "Oh, you'll be fine. The Deku Tree wouldn't put you in danger." I said.  
  
"I hope not," Link said.  
  
We started walking toward the shop. When we got there, we examined the prices of random objects. I looked at the shield, and groaned.  
  
"It's 40 rupees." I said sadly.  
  
"That's okay, We'll find some more. I already have 10 rupees." Link replied.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Tasha shouted out, "How about we go into the lost woods and see if we can find anything?"  
  
"That's a good idea!" Navi replied. Apparently, the two fairies like each others company.  
  
So that's how this whole adventure started. 


	2. Helping the Deku Tree

The Legend of Zelda:  
  
Can't Turn the Tide  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Helping The Deku Tree  
  
We went out of the shop, and looked around. We walked over to a cliff, found some vines, then climbed up.  
  
"There's the entrance." I said as Link got up with his fairy following behind.  
  
"Great, the faster we get out the better. Let's go." Link said as he went into the big entrance. I followed him.  
  
"I know my way around this forest, so follow me." I told him as I went to the tunnel on the right. I saw a bush and looked through it. I found 5 rupees.  
  
"Well, we only need. Hmm. Let's see. 40 minus 15 equals. Ah, yes, 25 rupees left to find." Navi said.  
  
"Nope. 5 rupees left to find. Before we came into the Lost Woods I found 20 rupees." Link said. I found one more rupee. We didn't speak for a while until Link found more rupees.  
  
"Found 2!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, only 2 more to find." I said as I looked around.  
  
"I found one!" Tasha said, overexcited.  
  
"Yeah, it's over here!" Navi said as she hovered above the green jewel. "And there's another one right next to it!" Navi sounded a little excited herself. I picked up the 2 gems.  
  
"Okay, now time to get back to the Shop." Link said as I led them out of the woods.  
  
When we got outside though, we saw nothing but chaos. I saw the man in black; Ganondorf, and his armies of dreadful creatures. Wolfos ran into the Kokiri houses, and drove the Kokiri out. Kokiri were running around, everywhere. They were trying to escape, but were caught by Redead. The Redead were draining the energy out of them, and making them pass out.  
  
"Stop!" I heard Tasha cry. Not thinking, I ran up to a Wolfos and kicked it in the face. It howled in pain, then, quickly slashed at my legs. I back flipped, but still got slashed. Link ran ahead of me, sword and shield in hand, and, as if he already knew what to do, he slashed the Wolfos, until it was on the ground, dead. He looked at his sword and shield in amazement, as if he didn't know how he did that just then.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," Navi said happily.  
  
"Thanks, Link," I said, getting up and brushing myself off.  
  
"I really don't know what I did." Link started to say, but Tasha cut him off.  
  
"It's easy to explain. You knew that Saria was in danger, so you went ahead, and killed the Wolfos." Tasha explained. I saw Link blush, just a little, though.  
  
"Now, come on! No more time to chat! We have to help the others." Navi said as she flew above the other creatures while Link slashed at them. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ganondorf had left.  
  
"Aren't we going to help them?" Tasha asked.  
  
"No, we're going to see the Deku Tree about this." I said as I ran off in the direction of the Deku Tree. When I got there, the Deku Tree spoke.  
  
"Greetings, Saria." He said.  
  
"What's happened?" Tasha asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that Ganondorf has attacked. Of course, Link is taking care of it very well, I see." The Deku Tree said.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that? He's never had a sword in his hand before, yet he knows how to use it like a pro!" I said.  
  
"Remember that stone his mother gave him before she went away?" The Deku Tree gave me a look.  
  
"Ohh, now I understand! The stone helps him in battle!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Only in battle, and only for purposes that affect his heart. At least until he learns how to use his sword and shield properly." The Deku Tree said, "You should go with him." I blushed a little, remember how Link had stepped forth bravely and defeated the Wolfos that had attacked me.  
  
"With him where?" Tasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Out into Hyrule grounds, of course." He explained.  
  
"But." I started to say.  
  
"You will be protected by the Spiritual Stone of the forest. Keep it with you." The Deku Tree gave me the Stone, and sent me off. When I came back to get Link, he was waiting for me at the exit. I was about to tell him, but he shushed me.  
  
" I already know. The Know-It-All Brothers told me." Link said, then added, "Show-offs."  
  
I giggled. "Well, let's go!" I said as we left. While on the bridge I gave Link the Fairy Ocarina I had made for him. I took out my own, and started playing my song when he put his away. By this time, we were out of the Kokiri Forest, and we were on our way to Hyrule Castle, as instructed by the Deku Tree. We saw someone running toward us.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Navi said.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe they need help!" Tasha exclaimed.  
  
The person seemed to be from the royal family. In fact, when it got closer, we recognized the person right away! It was the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. She saw our fairies and stopped suddenly. She held up a purple stone. It started glowing. I held up the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, and it, too, started glowing. Princess Zelda gasped. She ran over to us, and caught her breath.  
  
"I've been looking for you." She paused, "I'm glad I found you. I got word that you two Kokiri were going out of the forest, and I need to ask you a question. Could you get two others to help you? One with the Spiritual Stone of the Waters, and the other with the Spiritual Stone of the Fires? I hope. I'm coming with you with the Spiritual Stone of the Royals. Could you help me?" Princess Zelda said very quickly. Link looked shocked.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess. I mean, there's nothing else we can do, and I think I would want to respect the Royal Family." Link said, still somewhat shocked.  
  
"Great!" Zelda giggled. "Okay, now we have to go to the Gorons. They have Fire."  
  
Zelda led the way, as we watched her run off to the mountains. We chased after her, and soon got to the place where the Gorons dwelled. 


	3. The Most Unlikely and Unusual Group

The Legend of Zelda:  
  
Can't Turn the Tide  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarked characters such as Link, Saria, Zelda, Princess Ruto, but I do own Tamika's name, as well as Tasha's, and Destiny's, too. This story kind of mixes the plot of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time around a little bit, so don't mind anything. This is a very different plot from Ocarina of Time, so, yeah. Enjoy, and review at the end if you feel it's worth the effort. ^_^ Gracias!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Most Unlikely and Unusual Group  
  
We walked in. The place was under attack as Kokiri Forest had been. But this time, the Gorons were being attacked by Gerudos. I saw a Gerudo take the Spiritual Stone of Fire, and run out.  
  
"Hey! There it goes!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
"Catch her!" I yelled. We ran out, and chased the Gerudo. Link, taking out the Fairy Sling Shot that the Deku Tree had given him, pulled it back, and shot the Gerudo right in the leg. The Gerudo howled in pain, and fell to the ground, still holding the stone.  
  
"Give it here," Link said firmly.  
  
"No, you other Gerudos have no right to. wait a minute. That voice wasn't Gerudo." The Gerudo said as she got up. She looked at Link, Zelda, Navi, Tasha, and I.  
  
"Oh, you're not Gerudos. I'm sorry. I'm against my kind for stealing from others, so I steal from them, including jewels and diamonds and riches. I am Tamika." The Gerudo holding the Spiritual Stone of Fire said, relieved.  
  
"Are you a good guy?" Navi asked curiously.  
  
"I guess you could say that. The other Gerudos disapprove of my rebelling, and threaten to destroy me, but I pay them no attention." Tamika said, smiling. "Why are you looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire anyway?" Tamika got up off the ground.  
  
"We need all the Spiritual Stones to defeat the one evil that is threatening the peaceful land of Hyrule." Princess Zelda began. But, before she could finish, Gerudo guards ran up, with swords in their hands.  
  
"All right, hand the stone over, Tamika. I have no time to deal with a rebel like you." One of the Gerudos stated.  
  
"And let you take over? Never!" Tamika nearly shouted. I covered my ears, but then my eyes popped open. We were all surrounded entirely by Gerudos.  
  
Link took out his sword, and looked determined. Tamika put the Spiritual Stone away, and also took out her sword. I whipped out my Ocarina, and played a quiet song. The Gerudos seemed to fall deep into sleep as I continued playing. They fell to the ground, and continued sleeping as we crept away from the huge place. We ran down the mountain, and rested awhile by the river.  
  
"Hey, if we're looking for all the Spiritual Stones, we should get the Spiritual Stone of Water from the Zoras." Tamika said as she looked up river. She dove in the water, and came back up. "Let's go for a swim. It's mid-day, and I think we deserve a break." Tamika made sure she still had the Goron's Ruby, then dove down again.  
  
I giggled, and dove in as well. I motioned for Link to follow me, and, although reluctant, he dove in, too. Princess Zelda gave us all a weird look, and stayed dry. Although we saw in her eyes, that she, too, wanted to join, she resisted. We tried getting her in quite a few times, but still she shook her head no.  
  
"Okay, but you're missing a lot of fun!" I said as I dove underwater for a look around. When I came up, the others were deep in conversation.  
  
"You guys, we really need to get to Zora's Domain." I heard Tamika say.  
  
"Why?" I asked, wondering what the rush was about.  
  
"We should try to get the other stone. Don't we need to?" Link directed toward Zelda.  
  
"We should be going on our way now." Zelda started. I sighed.  
  
"We just got here, though," My fairy said. I put a finger to my lip to shush her.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go," I said as I got out of the water. Tamika jumped out of water, and Link climbed up. We started toward Zora's Domain. I looked around at the big field around us. As we followed the river, we got to an opening with a sign.  
  
"Zora's Domain." I read. We waded across the river, and went in. apparently, we had to jump over the river, jump it again, and climb up until we got to a huge waterfall. I saw Zelda take out her Ocarina, and play the song of the Royal Family. As she did so, the waterfall opened up to reveal a passageway. We all jumped for it, and in we went.  
  
"This way!" Zelda said as she led us to a room where a big Zora, and the princess of the Zoras were sitting.  
  
The princess gasped, "Who are you and what do you want here?" She said.  
  
"Sorry, Ruto, I'm not sure if you recognize me. I'm Princess Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda explained.  
  
"Oh, I remember you! You were the one that said we needed to send one of us with the Spiritual Stone of the Waters! Well, I'm going, because I want to see outside of Zora's Domain!" Ruto said in a determined voice.  
  
"I guess." Zelda started.  
  
"You be careful, my dear, don't want you getting lost." The big Zora said.  
  
"Don't worry, Daddy, I'll be fine." Ruto jumped down, and she led us out.  
  
"Okay, we're going to Lake Hylia, so follow me!" Ruto said.  
  
We followed her underwater, and into an opening. When we came out, and got to the surface, we took in deep breaths. When we caught our breath, we swam to shore, and looked at the huge lake. I knew this adventure was going to be a long one, and I knew it was going to be hard. So I braced myself right then and there.  
  
"So, what'd we come here for?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well, you see, if we need all the stones, we need all the stones." Ruto said.  
  
I gave Ruto a weird look, as she led us to a gate. We climbed over the gate, and look around. We were at a different part in Hyrule Field. 


End file.
